


Wampiry nie istnieją (albo o środku halucynogennym, którego nikt nie rozpylił)

by juana_a



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: NY, Jossverse
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crack, Gen, Humor, Magic, Time Travel, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel zawsze powtarzał Spike'owi, żeby nigdy nie wracał do Nowego Jorku. Spike, będąc Spikiem, nie słuchał. detektywi z NYPD i CSI: NY jakimś cudem znajdują powiązanie pomiędzy Spikiem i nierozwiązaną sprawą z 1977 roku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wampiry nie istnieją (albo o środku halucynogennym, którego nikt nie rozpylił)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelle_kb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/gifts).



> tekst napisany podczas fikatonu 5 na community multifandom_pl

W pokoju nie było nic poza stołem i dwoma krzesłami. Spike widywał takie pokoje w serialach kryminalnych i zawsze powtarzał, że on by się nie dał do takiego zaprowadzić, a teraz siedział w jednym z nich i zastanawiał się, skąd właściwie się tu wziął i jak długo wytrzyma bez rękoczynów i próby ucieczki. Nienawidził przesłuchań. Nie, żeby kiedyś na jakichś był. Chyba że tych z Buffy, albo Angelem, ale to się chyba nie liczyło jako przesłuchanie. Tak przynajmniej pomyślał, kiedy zobaczył detektywa w garniturze i krawacie, który najchętniej od razu by spalił i laskę z burzą kręconych włosów, pięknym dekoltem i teczką z dowodami. Nie, przesłuchania w Sunnydale i Los Angeles zaliczyłby raczej do zastraszania świadków, podejrzanych i przypadkowych przechodniów.

— Znaleźliśmy pańskie odciski palców obok śladów krwi na parapecie, panie…? — Stella usiadła na krześle, otworzyła teczkę i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

— Spike — odpowiedział, siadając wygodniej na krześle.

— Żartujesz sobie ze mnie — wtrącił Flack.

— Spike…?

— Po prostu Spike. I nie czułem… widziałem żadnej krwi. Jak wychodziłem, Alice była jak najbardziej żywa.

— Możliwe, staramy się to ustalić.

— Jestem podejrzanym?

— Biorąc pod uwagę tę sprawę, — Stella przesunęła w stronę Spike’a jakąś kartkę — tak.

Spike wyciągnął prawą rękę z kieszeni płaszcza i sięgnął po kartkę. Gdyby krew w jego żyłach płynęła, prawdopodobnie by zamarzła. Z kartki patrzyła na niego uśmiechnięta Nikki Wood, Pogromczyni, z którą mógł tańczyć całą noc po wagonach nowojorskiego metra.

— A Angel mówił, żeby nie wracać do Nowego Jorku.

*

— Ta sprawa jest dziwna — powiedziała Lindsay, wchodząc do gabinetu Maca. Danny uniósł brwi. — Okay, dziwniejsza niż zwykle. Nie ma narzędzia zbrodni, przyczyna śmierci — wykrwawienie, ale wokół ofiary niemal nie było krwi. Gdzie się podziała? Rany — dwie małe na szyi. I prawie zero podejrzanych.

— Te rany wyglądają, jak ugryzienie wampira — wtrącił Flack, wpatrując się w zdjęcie szyi Alice Greenwood. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy Mac odpowiedział odruchowo:

— Wampiry nie istnieją.

— Zdziwiłbyś się — usłyszeli rozbawiony głos, który zdawał się dochodzić znikąd. O ile głos może dochodzić znikąd i o ile istnieje jakieś „znikąd”. Rozejrzeli się uważnie dookoła, ale zanim zdążyli cokolwiek zauważyć, wszystkie światła i sprzęty zniknęły, a zamiast nich pojawiła się dziwnie wyglądająca stacja metra, na której roiło się od policji. Policji w mundurach sprzed trzydziestu lat.

— Eee… Gdzie my jesteśmy? — zapytał ostrożnie Danny.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy to właściwe pytanie — powiedział Flack, wskazując na widoczne przez okno metra ciało.

— Czy to nie jest… — Stella urwała w połowie zdania.

— Nikki Wood — dopowiedział za nią Flack. — A tam stoi mój ojciec — dodał konwersacyjnym tonem.

— To niemożliwe — zauważył Danny.

— Co ty nie powiesz.

Stella pokręciła głową i podeszła do najbliższego policjanta.

— Przepraszam, czy wiadomo już, kim jest ofiara? — zapytała.

— A pani jest…? Kimś z prasy?

— Nie, po prostu z tej odległości nie widać dokładnie, ale wydaje się znajoma.

Policjant kazał jej poczekać i poszedł zapytać, czy ustalono tożsamość ofiary. Wrócił po chwili, notując coś w notesie.

— Nazywa się Nikki Wood. Co prawda nie znaleziono żadnego dokumentu tożsamości, ale ktoś ją zna. Jej chłopak, Li, pracował w policji, zanim nie zginął. Znajoma?

— Można tak powiedzieć.

— Przykro mi.

Stella wróciła do grupy, wydęła lekko usta i popatrzyła uważnie na Maca.

— Nikki Wood.

— Niemożliwe.

— Tęsknię za Montaną — wtrąciła żałośnie Lindsay. — Nie mieliśmy tam takich rzeczy. Były krowy, zboże. Nie było szalonych ludzi, syrenek, podróży w czasie…

— Nie ma czegoś takiego jak podróże w czasie — powtórzył uparcie Mac.

— To jak chcesz to wytłumaczyć? — Lindsay wskazała na leżącą na ziemi gazetę z datą z 1977 roku.

— Mam nadzieję, że ktoś przypadkowo rozpylił jakiś środek halucynogenny w moim biurze i doznajemy zbiorowej halucynacji.

— … Taaak, pocieszające wyjaśnienie — odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Lindsay. — Jakieś inne pomysły?

— O, hot-dog kosztuje tylko dwadzieścia pięć centów! — zauważył Flack.

— … — odpowiedział Mac.

*

— Jesteśmy tu celowo — powiedział Flack, przeżuwając hot-doga.

— Nie ma nas tutaj — uparcie twierdził Mac.

— Celowo? — zapytała Stella, ignorując Maca.

— To jest powiązane z naszą sprawą, proste. Musimy udowodnić, że ten cały Spike zabił Nikki, może wtedy uda nam się udowodnić, że jest wampirem i zabił Alice.

— Wampiry. Nie. Istnieją.

— Podróże w czasie podobno też.

— Bo nie istnieją.

— A może ktoś zbudował taką maszynę? Ja się nie znam, to wy jesteście naukowcami. Lindsay?

— Może Adam. On miewa dziwne pomysły.

— Na litość boską, chyba nie myślicie o tym poważnie?

— Mac… Widziałeś Nikki? Widziałeś ojca Flacka? — zapytała Stella. Mac spojrzał na nią zdradzonym wzrokiem. — Mam nadzieję, że to ma inne wytłumaczenie, ale może faktycznie ktoś zbudował taką maszynę?

— To magia, a nie żadna maszyna. Pffff. — To był ten sam głos, który słyszeli w biurze Maca. I był bardzo zirytowany. Zza rogu wyszła kobieta ubrana w ciemne, dość obcisłe ciuchy. Jasnobrązowe włosy opadały jej do ramion, w dłoni trzymała dziwny przedmiot.

— Nie istnieje coś takiego jak magia — powiedział Mac.

— Naprawdę tęsknię za Montaną — dodała Lindsay.

— Też zaczynam tęsknić za Montaną — wtrącił Danny.

Flack obrzucił wszystkich zamyślonym spojrzeniem i postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Chyba był jedynym skłonnym uwierzyć w magię. Choćby chwilowo. Zamkną tę sprawę i o niej zapomną. Oczywiście, jeśli można było zapomnieć o podróżach w czasie, wampirach i wiedźmach. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Maca. Można zapomnieć, zdecydował i odchylił połę marynarki odsłaniając odznakę.

— Wiem, że w 1977 roku ja i moja odznaka nie istniejemy, ale w 1977 roku ty też nie istniejesz, więc… Detektyw Flack, NYPD. Mogę ci zadać kilka pytań? I wbrew pozorom, to nie jest prośba. Kim jesteś?

— Amy Madison. Wiedźma. Miło poznać.

— Nie nawzajem. Zakładam, że nas tu sprowadziłaś. Po co?

— Żebyście rozwiązali tę sprawę, to chyba oczywiste.

— Ze sprzętem z 1977 roku? Chyba żartujesz? — oburzyła się Lindsay.

— Nie wpuszczą nas do laboratorium — zauważył Danny.

— O ile istnieje jakieś laboratorium — wtrąciła Stella.

— … — stwierdził Flack. — Czy mogę przesłuchiwać świadka? Albo podejrzaną, pogubiłem się trochę.

— To zależy, w której sprawie — powiedział Mac. — Prawdopodobnie świadek morderstwa Alice Greenwood. Podejrzana o rozpylenie środka halucynogennego w moim biurze.

— To magia, a nie środek halucynogenny!

— …

— No dobrze, Mac, wszystko jedno, co to jest, musimy to wyjaśnić.

— Dzięki, Stella — powiedział Flack, który zaczynał bardzo chcieć do domu. Zwłaszcza, że ta cała Amy miała chyba coś wspólnego z kotami, a on nie miał ochoty na katar i kichanie. — No więc? Jak mamy rozwiązać tę sprawę? Jakieś wskazówki?

— Nie widziałam tego na własne oczy, ale znam kogoś, kto wie, co się stało. Ofiara miała na sobie skórzany płaszcz. Taki. — Amy podała Flackowi zdjęcie Spike'a w płaszczu Nikki Wood. — A tu macie adres Obserwatora Nikki.

— Kogo?

— Obserwatora. Ofiara była Pogromczynią, więc miała swojego Obserwatora.

— Pogromczynią?

— Wampirów.

— Czy możemy pominąć tę część o wampirach? — zapytała Stella, zanim Mac zdążył powiedzieć, że wampiry nie istnieją. Amy wzruszyła ramionami.

— Flack, ty i Danny idźcie pod ten adres i przesłuchajcie tego Obserwatora, czy kim on jest. Ja, Mac i Lindsay spróbujemy się dostać na miejsce zbrodni i zobaczyć, czy czegoś nie przeoczyli.

— Nie możemy tak po prostu wejść na miejsce zbrodni — zauważył Mac.

— Ale to przecież tylko halucynacje — powiedziała Stella z uśmiechem. Mac się poddał.

*

— Mówię ci, Danny, że ten Spike jest wampirem i wyssał biedną Alice. Przecież ten mały… Robin mówił, że Nikki poszła go zabić, bo był wampirem, a ona pogromczynią. Spike zabił ją i teraz chodzi po świecie i zabija niewinne dziewczyny.

— Flack, oglądasz za dużo seriali.

— …

— Wampiry nie istnieją.

— Ale…

— Podróże w czasie też nie.

— Amy, Spike wyssał Alice?

— Nie, Spike nie może. Ma duszę.

— …

— Amy. Czy możesz mi jeszcze raz wytłumaczyć, co my właściwie tu robimy?

— Wyjaśniamy, że Spike zabił Nikki Wood.

— Ale nie zabił Alice?

— Tak.

— Bo ma duszę?

— Tak.

— Ale zabił Nikki?

— Tak.

— Nic nie rozumiem.

— To chyba nie był dobry pomysł — mruknęła pod nosem Amy i pstryknęła palcami.

Zrobiło się ciemno, ulice Nowego Jorku i stacja metra zniknęły. Znowu stali w gabinecie Maca, który trzymał w dłoni kartkę z odciskami palców zdjętymi z hamulca bezpieczeństwa. Lindsay zachwiała się lekko, jakby zakręciło się jej w głowie. W dłoni trzymała mapę Stanów Zjednoczonych z zakreśloną na czerwono Atlantą.

— O, skąd macie moją mapę? — zapytał Spike wchodząc beztrosko do gabinetu.

— Spike! — krzyknął uszczęśliwiony Flack. — Dobrze, że jesteś. — Sięgnął po kajdanki. Spike uniósł brwi. — Aresztuję cię za zamordowanie Nikki Wood.

— A ja wam znalazłem mordercę Alice — powiedział Spike, zapalając papierosa. Mac wyjął mu papierosa z dłoni i zgasił go. — Ej!

— Tu nie wolno palić. Co z tym mordercą?

— Był wampirem.

Przez chwilę w gabinecie panowała pełna napięcia cisza, którą przerwał dopiero Flack.

— Był?

— Zabiłem go.

— …

— Naprawdę stęskniłam się za Montaną — powiedziała Lindsay, odkładając mapę na biurko. Wychodząc z gabinetu, powiedziała, że wróci w przyszłym tygodniu.


End file.
